You Raise Me Up
by terracottaBlue
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived and Kakashi is getting nervous. What should he do?


**"You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban. (:  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fanfic for Valentine's this year. (:**

Valentine's Day.

Kakashi hated that day. It seemed so _pointless_.

Giving the person you love chocolates and greeting cards could be done any day. Why did it have to be on February 14?

But this year...things were going to be different…

For the past year, Kakashi had been trying to suppress his feelings...but it didn't work. As V. Day drew near, he finally admitted it to himself that, yes, he was in love with a certain jounin medic.

A certain _pink-haired _jounin medic.

Kakashi was seen as cool, calm, confident. Yet February 14 saw a nervous Kakashi.

Yes, _nervous._

_I can do this. _Kakashi said to himself, and stepped into the restaurant.

Usually on , team 7 would meet up for lunch at Ichiraku's. Who said Valentine's Day couldn't be spent with your closest friends?

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already seated at a table near the entrance when Kakashi had strolled in. Seating himself, he waved a hand at them.

"Yo."

Over the years, Ichiraku had grown from a little ramen stand to a larger restaurant, where there was more space for more customers.

Today wasn't any different. Naruto and Sakura were, as usual, pissed at Kakashi for being late, and yelled at him, though this was now just out of habit, for when you know Kakashi for ten years, you _expect_ him to be late. Sasuke was quiet, as usual. To outsiders, he seemed the same, emotionless, caring about no one. But Team 7 knew 's change in personality had shocked them a little at first. He was more cheerful now, not lusting for revenge against his brother. After all, killing him was not going to bring his family back.

After Ayame had taken their orders, they sat back in their seats and just talked. Everyone had been busy with missions and for Sakura, even more so. Juggling hospital work and missions was probably not easy but this was _Sakura_ they were talking about. Having being apprenticed to Tsunade, nothing could stop her, not even work. Though busy, she always took time off to meet her old teammates on . Ino had asked her about it.

"Why spend time with Naruto and Sasuke when you can simply go look for a date? I mean, Sasuke's hopeless now and Naruto is...ugh."

"They're my _friends, _Ino-pig. And I'm not interested in anyone so why bother.."

Ino sighed. "I might have understood in the past but look at you now!"

Oh yes, twenty-two-year-old Sakura was very different from ten years ago. The "weak, useless" girl had, under Tsunade's teaching, become a mentally (and physically) strong kunoichi. She had not only grown in mind and spirit, but had become lovelier over the years. Even Ino admitted that she was pretty, and that was a feat considering how vain Ino could get.

If Sakura hadn't noticed, the males around her had. Somehow they seemed attracted to her cheerfulness and the more perverted ones…

Sakura didn't seem to notice them, only politely conversing with them and brushing them off like an irritating fly. Nope, Sakura wasn't about to get attached. Yet.

Their ramen arrived and everyone began to eat, Naruto gobbling down his, like always.

Every year, Naruto would ask Sakura a question. And every year, Sakura refused.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, go out with me?"

Sakura laughed. "If you mean on a date, nope! You're a great friend I admit but I'm not about to get attached. Not now."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Always the same answer.

_Will she say yes? Or will she just brush me off like Naruto and her many other suitors…_

Sakura turned to Kakashi and his heart almost stopped.

She looked so beautiful in the sunlight, emerald eyes sparkling and skin glowing. Kakashi couldn't help but stare. Sakura's voice brought him back to where he was.

"Kakashi, when will you ever show us your _face? _It's been _ten years, _for cryin' out loud. And we're your TEAM MATES!"

Kakashi grinned, though all Sakura saw was a curved eye.

"You don't need to see it to see me, Sakura"

Sakura groaned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Same answer as always Kakashi." Somehow that made everyone laugh.

They may have been grown ups but their ten year bond was going strong. No one could break up team 7. They were always there for each other, no matter where everyone may be.

Kakashi finished his ramen in five minutes, as usual. Eating at lightning speed had become a habit to prevent anyone from seeing his face. While he had matured from his childhood naiveté, wearing the mask was still a habit he wasn't about to change.

Sasuke and Sakura finished their ramen not long after. Naruto however, was eating his fifth bowl. They waited as Naruto finally licked the last drop of soup from the bowl.

"Aahh,that was good!"

It was Kakashi's turn to treat them this year. "I believe it's Naruto's turn to pay this year," Kakashi said, lying through his teeth.

"WHAT?! IT ISN'T ME!!"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed at the exact same moment.

"You're always trying to skip off the bill every time it's your turn, sensei."

Kakashi hadn't been her sensei for years but that was what she called him when she got exasperated with him.

Surprisingly, Kakashi apologized.

"Alright..sorry about that Naruto. It IS my turn to pay after all."

He went to the counter to pay and after that, they left Ichiraku together.

As they walked out, Kakashi slipped a note into Sakura's hand. He looked away nonchalantly as Sakura gave him a strange look.

Slowing down slightly so she was behind everyone, she opened the note.

_After Naruto and Sasuke have gone home, would you please go to the Hokage monument and meet me there?_

Sakura raised her eyebrows. What on earth was her sensei doing now?

Sakura had gone home to freshen up before going to the Hokage monument to meet Kakashi. They had stopped by the park to take a walk and Naruto had somehow gotten into a mini battle with Sasuke. Finally they exhausted their chakra and lay down on the grass to rest and soon, they were both asleep. Kakashi winked at Sakura.

"Seeya later Sakura," and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Now Sakura was at the Hokage monument, and she sat on a bench, looking down at Konoha. She smiled. No matter how many times she had seen it, Konoha looked beautiful from above, cluttered-looking as it was.

A hand tapped her shoulder and rested there.

"Don't turn around Sakura. Not yet."

"What are you doing sensei? Why did you-"

She was abruptly silenced by Kakashi's voice.

He was singing. Actually _singing. _Sakura was stunned.

Kakashi's voice was beautiful. Deep and rich, yet calming like the waves of the seas breaking against the shores of land.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary__,__  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.__…"__  
_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be

Sakura couldn't bear it any longer. She stood up and spun around…

…Only to come face to face with a _Kakashi without his mask_

Kakashi smiled. Sakura's jaw dropped. Literally.

He was...unbelievable.

Why did he hide his face?! Why? There were no blemishes or scars on it, other than the one across his eye. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector either and was dressed in civilian clothes, like Sakura was. In his sweatshirt and jeans, he looked fantastic. Girls would have swooned at this wonderful sight and Sakura almost did when Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura. I need to tell you something."

Sakura's heart almost stopped. What if her suspicions were true?

What if that almost-heart-attack feeling she got every time she saw him at her doorstep was real? What if those strange feelings she felt were true?

What if…

"All those times I've dropped by your home were times when I really couldn't face the world anymore. I felt so useless, so...helpless. All those times, I'd come home from missions where my comrades had died. I never told anyone, but just went to your house. No matter how late it was, you would be there. Smiling, welcoming me in."

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Your kindness and strength took me away, Sakura. It took my heart away."

Tears began to stream down Sakura's face. Kakashi wiped each one away with the back of his hand.

"Sakura, would you be with me?"

More tears came. Sakura could barely choke out the words.

"Y-yes…I will.."

She wrapped her arms around Kakashi, tears slowly coming to a stop.

"It feels so weird...Kakashi..."

Kakashi stiffened slightly. What if she refused him? What if she thought that having a relationship with her ex-sensei would be wrong?

"…But just so right," And Sakura hugged Kakashi tightly. They stayed liked that for a while,Kakashi smelling the wonderful floral scent of Sakura's hair, Sakura's face buried in his chest.

"You know, Sakura.."

Sakura let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"I've always hated Valentine's Day..but I think that is going to change…"

Then he bent down and kissed her. She blushed madly.

Kakashi kisses really well, she thought, and blushed even redder.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the euphoric state she was in. She felt like she was in heaven, like the bliss she felt would never stop.

Slowly, Kakashi let go of her. Sakura pouted and Kakashi's knees became weak.

_What is becoming of me...I'm becoming so much more…sensitive now...Especially to Sakura…_

He smiled. "You look so adorable pouting. Maybe you should stay that way."

Sakura slapped his shoulder. "You're evil, Kakashi."

They sat down on the bench and watched the sunset together.

Sakura sighed and leaned on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi? Would you sing for me again?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Of course."

He put his arm around her and began to sing. Sakura sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

Valentine's Day would never be the same again.


End file.
